Soulmate
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Soulmate AU. Dan has a bracelet which counts down to when he will meet his soulmate but he doesn't believe in it. That is until the 19th October 2009 when he meets a special young man with black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Phan 1/1


**So this is a one shot I have done for Phan Week on tumblr. It was made with a prompt of SOULMATES. I hope it's okay, I've never done a soulmate fic before.**

 **-OwlSky15678**

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

On our fifth birthday we were all taught about soulmates and given these special bracelets. These bracelets count down how many days you have left until you meet your soulmate. You and your soulmates will say the same day but you will only know if you've met them when your bracelet touches the other persons and they shine a colour. Everyone gets different colours and you won't know what your colour is until you meet your soulmate. Personally, I don't believe in it. Some people don't get soulmates; my parents didn't and they are happily married with two children. I have a soulmate and they are somewhere out there waiting for me. At the age of five my bracelet said '4878 days'. At the age of 10 I worked out I would be 18 years old at the time and it would be towards the end of the year. At the age of 15 I worked out the day. The day would be the 19th October 2009. What was so special about that day, I had asked myself.

But now it's the 10th October 2009 and I've realised why that day is so special. The 19th of October is the day I'm meeting Phil Lester in person for the first time. But Phil has never spoke about his bracelet, even though he has one, and he makes sure the numbers are always covered up. Maybe, he's also lost hope like I have. I know Phil isn't my soulmate. He can't be. He is too good for me. I am small pathetic Dan Howell; he's not interested in a small thing like me. Sure, we are good friends but he doesn't like me in that way. I don't believe in the soulmate thing. I feel like it is just a way to keep us going through the hardships of life. Also, I'm not gay. I'm not attracted to Phil like that (I think). I don't like the bracelet but it can't be removed until you meet your soulmate. Apparently if you don't meet them on that day it turns into minus numbers and there's no way to get it back.

Today is the 18th October 2009, the day before I meet my soulmate. Maybe it's not Phil and I meet someone else new that day but how will I know? I don't believe in this but I don't want it to turn into the minus numbers. My brother doesn't have one and he may remain single for the rest of his life. My parents are counting on me. They want grandchildren but if Phil is my soulmate then there won't be any grandchildren. I can't break that news to my parents.

It's the morning of the 19th October 2009 and the bracelet says 'Today'. If I don't lose this today I will be stuck with it forever. It's an early start to the morning as I have to catch an early train to see Phil. Seven in the morning is early for me and my train is at 9:10am. We are meeting in Manchester and I won't be going home until Wednesday (today is Monday). I am excited but nervous. If I do find my soulmate today all my beliefs about this being fake will be thrown away. I might just start to believe it if I get it off my wrist. My parents never had this worry and my brother won't. I get dressed into my favourite outfit, straighten my hair and pull my jumper sleeve down over the bracelet. I know my dad will be awake and I don't want him seeing the fact the bracelet is on the 'Today' mark. I don't want anyone to know it's today.

"Morning son" my dad said as I entered the kitchen to get my breakfast, "Early start today I see"

I shrugged my shoulders and put some toast in the toaster, "Meeting Phil. Remember Dad?"

I didn't get a reply back as he went back to reading his newspaper before he left for work.

While on the train I couldn't help but keep looking at my bracelet. It felt like the word of today was eating into my skin and ruining my body. I just want to get this bracelet off my wrist. I'm fed up of it.

It was nearly time to meet Phil for the first time. He was meeting me at the train station and I was excited but nervous. As the train pulled into the station and gathered my things together and glanced out the window but I couldn't see Phil anywhere. My heart sank a little and I tugged my sleeve over my bracelet. I exited the train and got on the platform looking around and then I saw him. I saw the mop of jet black hair and the shinning blue eyes. I realised from here he is taller than me and then he spotted me looking at him. He raised an arm and waved at me and I ran towards him. As I got closer he stretched out his arms and I ran into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Hey Dan" he said.

I smiled, "Hi Phil. It's nice to finally here your voice in the flesh"

"Same to you" Phil said to me and I forgot about the bracelet.

The bracelet on my wrist wasn't mentioned until I pushed my sleeves up later in the day and Phil noticed the word 'Today'. We were sitting on a bench outside Starbuck's drinking our drinks in those portable cardboard flasks.

"It says today" he pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I want to get it off" I said looking at it. "What does yours say?"

"It would have said today" he said sadly, looking down into his cup of coffee.

"Why would? If you don't mind me asking"

He pulled up his sleeve and shown me a dead, nonworking bracelet. "They aren't meant to do this" the black haired young man said, "But people aren't meant to die and come back to life. Life got dark when I was your age and I tried to kill myself. It worked I died for a few minutes but somehow I came back to life, I don't know how and neither do the doctors. It's a miracle. But my bracelet died when I did. We thought it would come back to life when I did but it never happened. It's been dead ever since. I spoke to a professional about it and they said when I do find my soulmate it may work again and fall off it might not. It's a constant reminder of what happened…" he trailed off.

I looked over at him and put my drink to the side on the bench and gave him a hug. "Maybe we are soulmates Phil"

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at me in the eyes.

Chocolate brown met sparkling blue and I said, "We are both today. Do you want to try?"

I lifted up my sleeve and Phil did the same. We pressed our bracelets together and waited. Nothing happened for a moment before mine started to light up a deep purple colour and I smiled at Phil. He smiled back and looked at his. As if out of nowhere, Phil's bracelet lit up again and displayed the word 'Today' but only for a second as his also shone a deep purple. I heard two clicks and I slowly took off my bracelet and Phil did the same. I looked at him for a second and took his hand. Phil squeezed mine and smiled at me.

"I would never of imagined that" he said happily.

"I'm glad you are my soulmate"

"Why?"

"I've loved you for ages now and I saw scared my soulmate wouldn't be you" I said with a blush on my cheeks.

Phil lifted up my chin with his hand to make me look at him. "Of course I am your soulmate, silly. I love you too Dan" and he captured me in a kiss.

This kiss felt right. It was amazing, just like Phil. There may be an age gap between us and people won't understand two guys being soulmates, as it doesn't happen often, but we love each other and after 13 years of believing soulmates don't exist I've changed my mind. Soulmates do exist and I've found mine. His name is Phil Lester and I will love him forever.

* * *

 **There will be another one like this up tomorrow just for different prompt. If you'd like to see my drawings for day 1 and 2 of phan week my tumblr is misha-butts**

 **-OwlSky15678**


End file.
